We request partial funding for the 13th Biennial Meeting of the Society for Free Radical Research International (SFRRI) to be held on August 15-19, 2006, at the congress Center of Davos, Switzerland. Funds will defray the cost of travel, lodging, and registration fees of invited speakers from USA so that other funds can be directed toward supporting the participation of students, fellows, and young investigators. The meeting will last for four days. The first half day will host two invited keynote lectures. The following three days will have two invited keynote lectures each day, one delivered in the morning and one in the afternoon, coordinated with three parallel sessions both in the morning and afternoon. The last half day will have only three parallel sessions in the morning. The themes of the 21 symposia are: 1. Nitric Oxide and Nitrolipids; 2. Proteasome; 3. Carotenoids, Reactive Oxygen Species, and Human Disease; 4. Signaling by Oxygen; 5. Redox Regulation of Cell Function; 6. Inflammation; 7. Acute Brain Injury and Neurodegeneration; 8. Antioxidant Network Strategies; 9. Diabetes and Metabolic Syndrome; 10. Aging; 11. The Antioxidant Dilemma; 12. Mitochondria and reactive oxygen species; 13. Immune Response; 14. DNA Damage and Repair; 15. Proteomics and Free Radicals; 16. Vitamin E, Phytoestrogens, Polyphenols, and Gene Expression; 17. Selenoproteins; 18. Young Investigator Seminars; 19. Redox Signaling in Plants; 20. Nitric oxide and Mitochondria; 21. Tissue Remodeling. Each session will have 6 speakers, 4 of whom have been selected by designated experts who will serve as chairpersons of the session and two will be selected from the abstracts submitted by Society members and non-members. The sessions will address a broad range of research activities on the diverse roles that reactive oxygen and nitrogen species play in biology and medicine. The scientific data presented will have an impact on our understanding of aging as well as cardiovascular, neoplastic, inflammatory, and neurodegenerative diseases, and will provide new insights into the mechanisms by which antioxidants and therapeutics act on these diseases. From 12:30-1:30 pm on days two, three, and four, a Lunchtime Free Radical School will be held, featuring experts in the field addressing fundamental aspects of free radical chemistry and biology to students, fellows, and young investigators. Poster sessions will be displayed in half-day shifts. Posters will be displayed and discussed (between 5:30-6:30 pm) on computer screens (in several separated pages). In summary, the congress provides a forum for exchange of the most recent basic and applied research in free radical chemistry, biology, and medicine as well as an opportunity for scientists to network and plan new collaborative engagements engagements. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]